


Lost in Love

by night_reveals



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Being Lost, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk maroons himself and Chekov in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phenylic (tascioni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tascioni/gifts).



> FICLET FOR THE AWESOME [VIVI](http://phenylic.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Warning: ridiculous accent portrayal.

The grasslands went on for leagues and leagues, a dark green blanket over the soil. Here and there stunted but healthy trees decorated the landscape, sparse spots of shade. One drooped over a small pond, next to which ranged a strange, four-legged animal. It looked dumbly at Chekov with its big black eyes before returning to munch on the vegetation below its feet.

"I cannot belive ve are stranded here," said Chekov, kicking their worthless transport half-heartedly. "Vat if no one ever finds us? Ve vill die here, thanks to you!"

Kirk raised an eyebrow from beside him, and slung an arm around Chekov's middle casually.

"I think we've been in more dire straights than this."

"I do not know how you can say this." Chekov pointed to the little pool. "Look! It is tepid, and probably teeming with little creatures that vill go into our guts and live forever." Stepping away from Kirk's hold, Chekov gestured down the hill. "And these animals! They may be dangerous. How do ve know? They wait for their prey to become complacent, then show their true colors. Ve vill be eaten." In mourning for his imminent death, Chekov kicked a small stone angrily. The planet’s strong gravity meant that it flew only a few feet before plopping ineffectually back onto the ground.

Kirk walked closer, and put his hands on Chekov's hips, his nose on Chekov's nose. Chekov hated when Kirk did this, for it always made him sputter.

"We're in Kansas, not Sector 7," Kirk said, dryly. "I'm sure triple-A will be here in a few minutes to fix our tire." He twisted both hands in Chekov’s belt-loops and pulled him the final inches forward, resting their hips against each other. Kirk smiled.

"Vell, perhaps a few minutes vaiting vould not be so bad." Chekov raised his face higher, which just happened to put him at kissing distance.

Suddenly, a voice came from the road behind them.

"Heard there's a tire needs fixin'?"


End file.
